It Will Rain
by scissorhands101
Summary: Emma's parents visit and don't like him. Will cannot stand to lose Emma again. I do not own Glee or the song It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.


Hello! Hi I am Sophia. I just turned 13 a week ago and my parents let me make a FanFiction account! This is my first story so please be nice. In this story Emma's parents visit doesn't go very well, and they want her to stay away from Will. Will cannot stand to lose her again.

"Hey Emma!" Will said with obvious excitement in his words.

Emma looked up at teary eyes.

"What is it?"

"My parents don't like you Will. They found out what happened with Shelby! They say that they don't like our relationship, and that I should be with someone else. This has happened before! I had a boyfriend named Christopher, and they didn't like him. I was happy, but they didn't talk to me for a year."

"Where are they?" Will asked in a quiet voice.

"They are in the teachers lounge."  
>"Emma please."<p>

"Will please just don't talk to me right now." With that Emma ran away with tears rolling down her face.

Will knew he had to prove to the Pillsbury's that he was perfect for Emma. He had to show them that he loved her. Will ran into the music room closet, and grabbed a microphone. He ran into the teachers lounge. It was after school so the only people in there were Sue, Shannon, Figgins, Shelby, Emma and her parents, and the new math teacher Ms. Casey.

Will set up the microphone in the front of the room. Everyone in the room was confused.

"Hi everyone. I am Will as most of you may know. I just wanted to show how much I love Emma. Emma I love you more than everything, and if I ever lost you again I don't know what I would do."

Will then started to sing.

If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**  
><strong> To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<p>

Emma felt the tears coming back again. Will continued to sing as if Emma was the only one in the room.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Emma looked at her parents. Her mother looked as if she was about to cry too. Her father still kept a serious face.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just let the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain

Will looked at Emma directly in the eyes.

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy

Will know stared at Emma's parents.

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>That'll make you mine

Will was trying his hardest to keep the tears from streaming out, while Emma was just letting them come. Will kept his head down.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just let the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain

Sue got tired of this sappy love story, so she just got up and left.

Don't you say, Goodbye,  
>Don't you say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>That'll make it right<p>

Emma just wanted to get up and hug Will, but his voice was just so beautiful she could wait.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just let the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain

"Emma I love you. I would never be able to live without you. If you walk away it would always rain."

There was applause by everyone left in the teachers lounge.

Emma ran up to Will and embraced him. She whispered "I love you" in his ear. Will did the same. Then, Emma's parents walked towards them. They stared at them for a second, and Emma's mom ran up to Will, hugged him, and said "Welcome to the family!"

Will and Emma grinned.

Mr. Pillsbury walk up to Will. "Will it seems as though I underestimated you. If you want to date my daughter I give you my total blessing." He looked at Emma, and said "I am sorry sweetie pie." Emma smiled and hugged him.

Sure Will and Emma's relationship was complicated, but they were both complicated people. They loved each other more than anything in the world. Isn't that all that matters?


End file.
